1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging chair.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a massaging chair of the prior art comprises a seat frame 10, a backrest frame 11, a power drive device 12, a legrest frame 13, and a link device comprising a connection rod 16 pivoted to the bottom of the seat frame 10 and provided with a moving rod 17, a drive rod set 14, and a driven rod set 15. When the backrest frame 11 is driven by the power drive device 12 to recline, the action rod 141 of the drive rod set 14 is actuated by the backrest frame 11 to act with the link rod 142, thereby causing the action rod 141 to push a wheel member 153 located in a receiving slot 152 of the acting rod 151. As a result, the urging rod 154 of the driven rod set 151 to act with the acting rod 151 so as to raise the legrest frame 13.
Such a massaging chair of the prior art described above is defective in design in that it is rather complicated in construction, and that it can not be easily assembled, and further that it is not cost-effective.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a massaging chair which is simple in construction.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a massaging chair which is cost-effective.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a massaging chair with an air pressure cylinder for preventing the backrest of the massaging chair from reclining abruptly.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a massaging chair with means to enable the backrest of the massaging chair to be located horizontally.
The foregoing objectives and features of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.